


逃

by chenriguangling



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenriguangling/pseuds/chenriguangling
Relationships: 千源
Kudos: 18





	逃

王源这两天睡不好。  
他每晚沉入一个旖旎又疯狂的梦境，有时是从天空掉落进粉色海洋，无边的海水却收缩成一个球形透明玻璃将他困住，有时是看到遥远的地平线上升起一颗巨大的眼球，地面源源不断长出人类残肢。  
明明是一些作呕而割裂的画面，到最后却以又躁动的春色收场，梦里他被拉着坠落，喘息，抚摸，而后惊醒。  
他给jackson发微信  
“炸老师 你说我这个梦有什么寓意。”  
对面过了一会才回复他  
“没寓意。好好休息。”  
“那从艺术家的角度看呢 炸老师”  
“……我还不是艺术家。”  
王源退出聊天画面，点进某个他并不常用的社交APP，消息通知用户“_4444x_”发布了两张照片。  
一张新完成的画，透过屏幕也能感受到浓厚油彩尚在未干状态，倒是与他往常怪诞的风格不同，几笔勾出一簇半干雏菊，淡色的绿和黄。  
Jackson，这个“不知名艺术家”是他这个“知名歌手”的网友。  
除了社交平台发布过的寥寥作品，一个资料空荡的微信号，他对“炸老师”毫无了解，却把对方当成人工AI信箱，每天都抽出时间倾诉一些胡思乱想。  
好事是jackson从没有对这个微信小号表露过不耐烦，他话不多，但回复及时又精准。  
王源再次在失眠后浑噩入梦，梦中他随着浴缸飘落到一片雏菊花海，花蕊中藏着一张张戏谑扭曲的脸，不停发出刺耳的尖叫声  
他就要掉下去了，却被人一把拉住  
“过来。”  
———————————————————  
王源，字刚，国内著名歌手，演员，主持人，重庆火锅一级品鉴师，supreme爱好者联盟会长…  
要策划人生第一次网友面基。  
关于和已经神交半年的炸老师见面这件事，王源已经计划了许多，像是见面的场合他就再三思索。  
闹市区不合适，让对方来自己家也不安全，酒店好像又存在隐约暗示…  
麻烦。  
见惯了大场面的王源却为这场普通网友见面忧虑起来，同样对他一无所知的对方却了荡的发过来一个定位  
“来我这里。”  
“这不太好吧”  
“挺好。到了直接进来。”  
难得给自己放了一天假，按照约定的时间，王源全副武装出发。  
许久不来城市边界，这里比他想象的还要寂静。  
在这个偏僻的郊区，Jackson的水泥独栋建筑就是一座浮睡在雾霭中的孤岛。  
门大敞着，出于礼貌王源还是敲了几下，没人应答，他直接迈进门内。  
屋内保持着和外部同样的灰色调，空旷而暗哑，墙面是粗糙而工业的水泥红砖，房间内几乎没有家具，却零散遍布着大大小小得画架与石膏体，堆满画具的工具桌紧靠在楼梯旁。  
“Jackson?”  
他试探的往楼上喊了一声，回答他的只有空荡的回音。  
王·我都没有耍大牌怎么会被人甩·源掏出手机开始质问三连  
炸老师你去哪了  
我们不是约好这个时间吗  
你人不在家门都不关的  
五分钟之内没有得到回复，王源皱起眉头，开始怀疑这场面基就是个错误，毕竟他连对方的电话号码都没有  
又是这么一个荒郊野岭的地方…  
他收起脑洞，无聊之下只好在房屋里游荡，墙上挂了些镶框的画作，许多红，水红，晕红，勃垦地酒红。  
还有一些画直接被划了红叉散落一地。  
王源踩到一张，他抬起脚，小心的拿起来，画中是一个面目模糊的男孩平躺在杜松林中，胸膛伸出两扇亮白的羽翼。  
相反生长的翅膀。  
“Roy?”  
王源还在细看那张画，听到陌生的呼唤不免一愣，才转过身去。  
炸老师…比他想得要年轻啊。  
青年和他差不多年纪，神色冷淡，蓝格子的理工衬衫在他身上倒添了几分文艺。  
王源想了想，扯掉口罩，主动伸出手，露出一个他最擅长的笑容  
“正式介绍一下吧，我是Roy，王源”  
“嗯。”青年点点头，表情没什么变化，很快握了一下他的手又放下  
“易烊千玺。”  
“等下，你…”  
王源想问，你不认识我吗？  
这么说好像过于自恋，虽然这个城市他所代言的广告牌投放并不少，微博上也从未缺少过他的身影，登上过大大小小的晚会颁奖礼…  
然而一些人是完全不关心这方面的，也不会认识他。  
比如他面前的易烊千玺。  
——————————————————  
王源在知X输入框输入“如何和艺术家相处”  
得到的回答无外乎“谢邀，人在法国，刚看完某某大师的展览，顺便和大师谈了一下…”  
他加上几个字，又修改了问题  
“如何和国内不知名艺术家相处”  
回答人数：零  
上次的见面是一场成功的面基，也是一场失败的面基。  
这半年来，他们在网络上一直是碎片式的沟通，说到对真实信息的了解，不过是个空壳，两人面面相窥，王源才先开口  
“易老师你怎么住这么远？”  
“这里很安静。”  
“不会觉得不方便吗？”  
“不会。”  
易烊千玺音色低平，字正腔圆，带了些疏离感。他依旧寡言，王源却觉得氛围有种难得的惬意。  
沙发是软的，沼泽般质感。红茶温热，王源感到周围一切都在下坠，天花板上暖色的灯重叠出光影投到眼皮上，沉甸甸的暖  
他呓语“好热。”  
国内著名，此处省略请看粉丝控评，吃个外卖都要拆开包装盒看有没有针孔摄像头的男人，竟然在第一次见面的网友家睡着了。  
而且…不，幸好还什么都没有发生，醒来后只是身上多了一张薄被。  
倒是很久没有睡的这么沉稳，王源怪不好意思的，一双耳朵泛起淡红。  
他刚才“采访”到易烊千玺在外留学多年，对这个城市来说还是个陌生人，生活单调，原话是“很无聊。”被他修辞后称为全身心沉浸艺术。  
楼上隐约传来噼里啪啦的声音，王源听了简直想拜个早年。  
原木楼梯打扫得很洁净，与工作室割接开来，王源脱下鞋子，穿着短袜上楼。  
上层的面积要狭窄，却明亮温馨。左手边便是厨房，易烊千玺背对着他在里面折腾，没看到人就提醒道  
“架子上有拖鞋”  
拖鞋也是绵软质地，这里一切看上去都随性，又有着恰到好处的舒适。  
王源坐到桌前，易烊千玺端上两盘糊状物，他仔细看才看出是炒通心粉，还有一例汤。  
“这边可以派送的外卖很少，也没饭店，将就下。”  
两人对坐，汤锅散发出腾腾热气，朦胧中仿佛亲近了很多，王源恍惚以为已认识他许多年。  
轻飘飘的雀跃截止在他塞进嘴里那一勺面条，味道真是……妙不可言。  
如果不是对面的易烊千玺面不改色的吃着通心粉，一脸坦荡，王源简直怀疑这是隐藏摄像机节目组在整蛊他。  
“千玺”他决定换一个亲近的称呼“你平时就吃这个吗？”  
习惯摄像头的王源难得嘴比脑袋快。  
易烊千玺放下碗，嘴边沾了一点番茄酱，倒让他不近人的脸生动起来  
“平时吃速冻食品比较多，太简陋了…那我来点个外卖。”  
“不用不用”王源赶快阻止，这种“荒山野岭”点外卖，坑人坑己。“我就是觉得有点酸”  
“那添碗酱油。”  
王源叹气，易烊千玺，你可真是个料理奇才。  
而料理奇才本人听到这个评价，竟露出一个浅笑，两点梨涡像雨滴落在静默水面上，一闪而过。  
“是吗？谢谢。”  
王源咬断嘴里酸到发涩的通心粉，内心已经开始用论坛体吐槽  
《我以为我的网友是高深莫测的大佬 结果发现他有点傻 怎么办》

临走之前，王源拿起那张从地上拾起的画  
“我要买你的画，就这张。”  
其实他向jackson要联系方式本来就是为了买画。  
易烊千玺保持了数秒沉默，才开口  
“那是废稿。没有画完。”  
王源偏过头看他，眼底带着点期许，被光映出一星光芒。  
“没关系，我很喜欢。”  
易烊千玺败下阵来  
“那我再修补一下，还要去镶框。”  
“怎么支付？”  
“送你”  
他从王源手中接过画，还记得描绘翅膀上的羽毛时如何小心的用银色勾勒出细碎的纹路。  
“地址给我，如果你没有空，我可以送过去。”  
——————————————————  
王源回到他的公寓，路上掠过零星的昏黄路灯，这些光点到城市中便被刺眼的霓虹吞没了，他瞥到大厦荧幕上自己的脸，被像素堆砌起来的照片看起来有些失真。  
不知为何，他的失眠情况愈发严重了。  
精神状况不好，还是要做连轴转的敬业艺人，和炸老师的联络也在继续，甚至更频繁，他喜欢逗弄这个看上去过于正经的艺术家  
“快，千玺，给我发张自拍看看”  
对方发来“？”后还是跟着一张照片  
易烊千玺的自拍技术并不好，不仅是从下至上的死亡角度，镜头也模模糊糊，王源评价“很艺术，很复古”  
他把这张失败的自拍照点进了“我的收藏”  
录制完新歌，最近的工作总算告一段落，他终于可以毫无负担的跌到柔软的床上，闭上眼  
醒来却是在生日会上，舞台下是摇晃的绿海，全场响起他第一首原创歌曲，身后的LED大屏开始播放童年到现在的映像  
他也转过头和粉丝一起去看，熟悉的重庆街道，童年文艺汇演上滑稽稚嫩的他…从13岁起，他感到一股微妙的，不明的异样。  
直到队友把蛋糕推上来，身边的少年有一张清晰又模糊的脸，眼皮一单一双，他说，王源儿，祝你生日快乐，今天队长没有来，但是我们都想和你说，以后也要一起加油。  
这时他才在梦中清醒过来，但梦还在继续。  
要打破一个无稽的梦，就是比它做的更出格，王源伸手，将几层高的华丽蛋糕连同推车推倒在地，没有实感，没有落地声息。  
台下的观众并无反应，他不存在的队友同样面无表情，他转身跑开，逃到舞台的入口处，又被拉到怀中，少年的呼吸在他的后颈上扫荡，又轻又痒。  
“其实我就是喜欢你不乖这一点。”  
宽松的卫衣被直接向上拉开，少年时轻时重啮咬着他的脊骨，王源被难耐的情欲刺激到，身体轻轻颤抖起来。  
他们在接吻。  
队友掰住他的下巴，强行撬开那张总是上扬的嘴，他们的舌交叠在一起，湿漉而黏腻，王源半眯着双眼，被引导着舔舐对方的手指，他搞不清自己是不是在享受  
后台还摆着还刚被当做布景道具的沙发，队友压着他倒在上面，王源的牛仔裤拉链被一点一点拉开，队友修长的手指隔着内裤玩弄他半勃的性器，逐渐变硬的龟口濡湿了内裤前端的布料。  
王源咬住手背克制着不要发出声音，虽然听不到一墙之隔的观众有什么骚动，或许那些粉丝并不是实体。  
他思绪一点点被拉回现实，身体的感知却异常敏锐，眼前的男孩分明是易烊千玺，却不像他认识的那一个有点迟钝的画家。  
“千玺，你放开我…”  
更为年轻，冷漠的易烊千玺并不理他，转而凑近他的胸膛，伸出舌头舔了舔他小巧而凸起的奶头。  
“唔…”  
王源还是第一次被人碰到这种敏感部位，忍不住呻吟出声，易烊千玺好像觉得他的反应很有趣，牙关轻阖，变本加厉得啃咬碾磨。  
王源实在想让这个荒诞的梦停下，暴露在外的皮肤明明因为微凉的空气泛起一片鸡皮疙瘩，身体内却热的要融化。  
他只能选择咬紧下唇，易烊千玺放过他被蹂躏得红肿的胸口，紧抓着他细瘦的腰肢，手指陷进肉里，他感到有些痛了。  
易烊千玺在尽力扮演他温柔情人的角色，他去舔王源薄薄一层的腹肌，亲吻他的小腹，再到瘦削白净的小腿，王源被他搞得整个人都湿透了，脸上遍布红潮  
队友解开自己的腰带，他的裤子连同内裤也都被褪下，瘫软在他们脚边，王源跪坐在沙发上，易烊千玺圆润的指甲打着圈在穴口处的软肉按压，轻轻戳刺。  
“源儿，你里面一定很舒服。”  
王源受够了这难耐的折磨，他前面涨得发疼，后面的穴口从未没有这种体验，被欲望勾出的肠液顺着内壁流到大腿内侧  
一定因为是梦。  
“艹”  
原本清亮的声音因为动情熏染沙哑，他主动揽住队友的脖子，看着对方故作稳重的表情，不过场是了无痕迹的游戏，不如一起堕落  
“插进来。”  
他把头埋在对方的颈窝中，难耐的蚀痒从指尖攀爬到小腿  
易烊千玺舔舔嘴唇，别着急，源儿，他的声音哄弄孩子般轻柔，两根手指却猛的插进王源的后穴里，整根没入，搅起一片水声  
被异物撑开的感觉起初很难适应，随着易烊千玺的手渐渐深入到肠壁内揉压，他已经止不住喘息。  
王源整个人被抱在易烊千玺怀里，开拓后的穴道不需要太吃力就能吞纳下阴茎，但在被贯穿那刻他还是被刺激到，屏住呼吸，扬起绷紧的脖子线条。  
易烊千玺的脸依旧平静，只有耳尖上灼起的一点红出卖了他的欲念。  
王源尝试着自己起身，再沉下身体让性器顶弄到更深处，他明明没有做过这种事情，对快感的渴望却渗透到每一寸皮肤中  
他磨蹭了两下，阴茎只是迟缓得擦过肠壁内的敏感点，倒让人更不爽了，他的眼睛比以往更明亮，羞怯。  
“易烊千玺，救救我…”  
被求助者不再克制湿热巢穴里的性器，拽着王源的腰顶了过去，在他的身体内横冲直撞，王源低下头去吻他，更似撕咬，两个人的唇都被磨破，细小的血珠滚落到舌尖上  
“王源，你好甜。”  
在情欲的浪潮中他彻底了主动权，任由着身体被梦中的队友上下顶弄，湿淋淋的后穴卖力吞吐着阴茎，完全被填满，狭窄的空间充斥他们压抑粗重的喘息。  
男人总是被欲望掌控的生物，这会他不再反驳这个说法了。  
高潮来得又快又急，王源根本没被安慰过的阴茎在一个挺进后射了出来，他的后穴剧烈地绞紧，夹得易烊千玺也忍不住哼出声。  
但是这场春梦并没有因此叫停，易烊千玺亲吻他被津液和汗水搞得一团糟的脸，一边越来越快地操进去，操着他还在流水的后穴最深处。  
“哈啊…我不要了…易烊千玺…慢一点…”  
他早就忘了这是个梦，或者什么，嘴里呻吟破碎的求饶  
滚烫的精液全部喷溅到他的体内，激得他浑身一颤，少年小心的舔去他睫毛上挂着的泪水  
“王源儿，我好喜欢你。”


End file.
